


Lover of the Moon

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demigods, F/M, God of Death, M/M, god AU, god of the moon, human England God America, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: There is a story about the Moon, that he travels around the world searching for his lost love. One day the moon meets a girl who reminds him of his love and tells her the story of how the two met. Part of the usukustwiceperyear opposites event.  Warnings: boy love, mpreg, swearing, slight omegaverse
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Netherlands/original female character, Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Lover of the Moon

_The moon is a king alone, sitting slightly on his thrown. Yet when each night comes to an end the king takes a form of a mortal man. He travels through villages, towns, and even goes through the caves that reach the underground. It is said he is looking for something his lost, a jewel that had a bloody cost._

_Maybe you’ll see him one day and get to ask what he lost that day. A day when he thought he would be saved. The day he met his one true love, and the night when he was taken from the arms he loved._

_I met him once on one of the roads, his feet dirty as his blond hair glowed. He asked where I was going, and I told him I was going to the west and he was welcome to be my guest. He nodded and he walked away, and I told him about my past days. That's when he sighed and smiled a little and then told me._

_“Let’s rest a little.”_

_We stop at some rocks and we both sat. He looked up at the sky and sighed before he sadly laughed._

_"I'm going to tell you a true story, you may not believe it. But I swear it will mean a lot to you."_

X

Once the Moon was walking in a marketplace watching as humans shopped play and sell. He had come to this place to watch humans. He then heard the music start to play as everyone ran to the center of the market. He followed the humans and then saw a small stage that placed in the center of the square.

The Moon waited as the music changed and a dancer came out on stage. He felt his heart clench and his breath stopped. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His hair was golden which fell to his ears. His body was pale as the freshly fallen snow and his body was lithe. Yet the Moon’s eyes went to the man’s eyes an emerald green which showed a mixture of happiness and another feeling that the Moon couldn’t understand.

After the dance people threw coins into the hat that was beside the dancer. The Moon watched with awe as the dancer picked up his earnings and was heading away as the people left. Moon found himself following the man as he felt himself being drawn to the green-eyed beauty.

The moon realized that he was in one of the back alleys of the city. He found himself going to a door where the mark of the earth goddess shone brightly. He entered the feeling that this was the home of someone who was loved by the earth. 

“So, you followed me.” the voice filled the small room and the Moon followed it to see the green eyes he had followed.

“Yes…your dancing…”

“What’s your name?”

“Alfred….”

Green eyes narrowed as the human walked over to the moon touching the god’s skin. The moon felt himself shiver; no human’s touch felt so wonderful. He then heard a whisper of magic, and then before he could stop it, he felt himself whispering his true name.

“Mother was right…" the green-eyed replied as he touched his cheek.

“Your mother….”

“She was a priestess, as you are the moon, though I will call you Alfred.”

“Then what’s your name…”

“Arthur, the son of a priestess of the earth.” He replied leaning to kiss him.

“A priestess of earth…but…” Alfred replied as he felt Arthur’s lips on his.

“My mother… did not care about the vows or allowing the Earth to help chose a mate, and I follow her footsteps," Arthur replied as he pulled away looking into Alfred’s eyes.

Arthur then put his arms around the taller male’s neck. He whispered in the taller man’s ear, an offer that Alfred couldn’t help but agree too.

X

Arthur didn’t know how it happened, but he found himself a human dancer, a son of an earth Priestess and a solider was now the lover of the moon. Arthur would find himself humming looking at the windows of his home waiting for his lover doing the day, and then at night would sleep holding the pillows that his lover would lay on.

Arthur also changed where he worked, he put away his dancing outfits and went to work at an Inn where the omega owner allowed him to work for the same pay as he would for dancing. He loved his new job and most of the visitors were kind. Though others seemed to eye him as if he were a prize.

Though through the months he noticed something changed. He found himself getting tried easier and grumpier than normal. That’s when the owner asked him to go see one of the Earth priestess or priests to give him a checkup. Arthur sighed and complied heading to the temple of the Earth Goddess.

“Arthur?” he froze hearing a voice he hadn’t heard in a few months.

“Mum…” he replied looking at the older woman with snow blond hair.

“It’s been a while.” The woman replied hugging him.

“Yes…but what are you doing here, I thought you and papa were…”

“He got transferred, and I was given a place here. Your siblings though are still with your grandparents.”

Arthur nodded, his mother and father didn’t like cities all that much and would leave their children with their grandparents when they would have to go into the cities. They did this when Arthur was younger too, they believed that a child should be raised feeling earth under their toes and wind through their hair without the smells of the city.

He thought he would want his children to be raised like that, in a world where they can breathe air and could run through the grass. He shook his head, why was he thinking about children? He was in love with a God, a child between them could kill him. Yet he couldn’t help but hold on to a little hope.

“Now what brings my son to one of the temple healers?”

“Well for the past few months…”

He explained how he was feeling and then how he a little weight gain and some of his clothes were tight. When he was done his mother led him to a small table and sat him down on it. She then whispered a small prayer and checked over her son's body to find herself smile when she touches his belly.

“It seems your carrying Arthur…”

“A child….”

“Yes, I say you’re about 3 months along.”

Arthur felt overjoyed but also worried, he then felt a hand on his face and looked over to his mama. She then gently kissed his forehead then went back to her wares and brought a little vile and gave it to him. 

“It’s something to help with morning sickness, also I need to know who had the right to think they could have you without at least your father’s blessing.”

“You should know mum…you said that I would bring a love of heavenly crown…”

“Oh goddess, please tell me it wasn’t the sun that you caught…”

“The moon, he’s wonderful…I’m happy to carry his child.”

“ I see that my little Bear…but do you know the price..”

“A human that gives birth to a god’s child usually dies soon after.”

His mother frowned as he looked at her in a mixture of sadness and understanding.

“I want this mum, his child a symbol of our love…even if I have to die for it…”

“What if I don’t want you too?!” they both looked to see Alfred standing in front of them.

“Love…” Arthur started but was stopped when the standing man shook his head and walked over to him.

“I love you Arthur, I don’t want to lose you.” He muttered as he held him tightly.

“I love you too, but I want to have this child.”

“At the cost of your life? Even if I was human, I wouldn’t want you to do that….”

“I would still want your child.”

“Arthur….”

“May I cut in?”

The two looked at Arthur’s mother who was standing behind them she looked between the two men and sighed.

"There might be away, but I don't like it." 

“How, and who are you…”

“I’m Bella Kirkland, Arthur’s mother, the priestess of Earth.”

“Oh...” Alfred said bowing.

“I’m sorry…now you were saying you know a way that could help us?”

“Ja, but I don’t like it…but it might be the only way to save my son’s life.”

"What is it?" Alfred asks as he pulled Arthur close as Bella looked between the two.

“Speak with the God of death…”

“That smoker? Why would he help us…?”

"A price, I don't know what it would be, but I have heard from other priests and priestess that those couples who risk death during giving birth often go to him to ask for help….”

Alfred frowned looking between Bella who was hugging herself and Arthur who was rubbing his belly. He bit his lip, true death wasn’t a person many gods talk too, and many said that he was cold, but if so, many people came to him for help during one of their moments that were dear, he couldn’t be all bad. Yet a small part of him didn’t believe this, he didn’t want his child or his lover near death.

“No.” He told them both.

“Love…”

“We’ll find another way.”

“Alfred…please…”

“I SAID NO, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BE IN THE VIEW OF THE GOD OF DEATH.”

Arthur winced and shook as the volume of his lover's voice shook the room. He also put his arms around his belly shielding the baby from its father's anger. Then he looked at his mother who frowned worriedly at him but he shook his head and whispered.

“All humans sooner or later are in the view of the god of death…. we aren’t immortal like the gods who rule the sky or the earth who we call on help. We aren't all-knowing or allowed to chose who dies or lives, we are bound by fate, which Gods laugh at."

“Arthur….” Alfred started.

“I love you with my heart and I would die for you…yet if given a chance to at least see my baby even a few moments before I leave this earth…I would do it…just to know that the smile I fell in love with would still be there as a symbol of our love." 

“I don’t want to lose you…” Alfred stated as he tried to hold his lover’s body only for the man to move away.

"I don't want to lose the baby…do not make me chose the child over you if there is a chance let me take it…." 

“Then I won’t be there, I won’t watch as my lover fades, I won’t take a child that takes…”

“Very well, then leave…you have chosen your right.”

“Arthur…”

“Now…before we say anymore that we regret.”

Alfred simply disappeared leaving the two blonds alone. Once he was gone Arthur started to cry and his mother was running to his side comforting him. He then took a breath and looked over at her and whispered.

“Mama…please don’t hate me…”

"You're my eldest, my little bear, I wouldn't hate you…" 

“I’m going to speak to the God of Death….”

“You know I can’t go with you…this is your choice…”

“I know mama, but if it doesn’t go as planned, will you be there with me…and help my child in this world.”

“Of course.” She replied kissing his head.

X

The temple of the death was clean and empty. It made Arthur shivered pulling the cloak to himself as he went into the building. He came to the altar where a lowly fire burned as shadows filled the ice-cold walls.

Then a smoke filled the air as a figure appeared before him. He was about the same height as Alfred but a slimmer build with spiked hair and green eyes which looked into Arthur’s eyes. He was holding a pipe a frown on his face.

“Why is a child of human birth carrying a child of a god come to visit me?”

“I want to make a deal….”

“For your life?”

"Yes…I would like to see my child…at least before you take me…I want to spend a least a few hours welcoming them into the world…even if their father seems to not." 

“The moon is a child himself still in some ways…and will accept your request, but I will need payment.”

Arthur shivered and swallowed as he whispered.

“What’s your price?”

“The child you bare, they will when they come of age will become my bride.”

“Your bride?!” Arthur gasped.

“They will come to no harm and they could have everything they ask for.”

Arthur looked at his belly and took a breath rubbing it. He then looked up to the sky as if asking for forgiveness for what he was going to do. Then he looked back at the god and reached out to the outstretched hand.

“I accept your deal.”

“Very well, I Lars, the king of the undead gift you Arthur Kirkland, mother to a child of the moon life until the day your child is to be of age.”

Arthur’s arm felt like it being frozen and burned at the same time. When it was done the mark of the death god, a scythe was imprinted on the pale skin of the blond man. He then blinked finding himself alone. He left that place and then the city where he lived, leaving the moon to wonder where his lover was.

X

_“My lover left, I have searched for him and our child for years…I have regretted what I told him that day…" The moon told me tears in his eyes._

_"He's been true to…even as others came to ask for his hand when I was little, he said no," I replied my eyes going to the house where I lived._

_“You’re my child.” He breathed._

_“I’m Whittney, mother told me about you.”_

_“Is he…”_

_“He’s waiting on you…my wedding day is tomorrow.”_

_I watched as he ran into my house following him quietly. She smiled watching as her parents embraced, then felt arms go around her waist and a soft voice whispered in her ear._

_“How do you like your wedding present liefde?” (Love)_

_“Can I make a deal with you…”_

_"Your mother will live; they will have their happy ending as I do."_

_I nodded kissing my love knowing my parents had theirs._

_Fin_


End file.
